Beyond Two Souls: Requiem
by Revanite201
Summary: Jodie has spent two years living a life she wanted but in her restless dreams, she see's a bright future on what is about to come. She now learns that she can't escape the past. Will she be able to overcome the greatest threat to the nation and humanity, and reconnect with the people she left behind? Or is this Jodie's chance to finally find love? (Rating may change) Includes an OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Beyond: Two Souls**_

_**A/N: A Beyond: TS Fic for you guys, my official sequel to the game off of the choices I've made in the story. I hope you enjoy this prologue and Review what you think I'd really appreciate it and Favorite and Follow for more.**_

Beyond: Two Souls  
><span>Requiem

"Alone"

Young Jodie Holmes spent her whole life being used, her spirit suffered, her mental health suffered, and her heart was broken more times beyond repair. She has written down her life story as her memories began to disintegrate. She spent too long on the other side and her past is now fractured and fading away. But after a year of recovering from her being emotionally damaged and learning to cope with no longer being tethered to her brother Aiden, Jodie had to make a choice, a choice to start over. She just needed the silence, and to look deep down within herself. Then the choice was made, in order to start over she needed to rid herself of her past completely.

_"How could I live a normal life after what I've been through? Hell, who want's to live a normal life anyway? A boyfriend, a job, counting days 'till my next vacation."_

Jodie spent days hitchhiking and ended up going across four states heading nowhere in particular. For once she found peace and in the end she found that this is what she wanted all along, freedom.

_"I wanted it for so long, but I finally learned that 'That' life wasn't for me. So I took the road."_

Just like that she never stopped walking, traveling. Whenever she got hungry she ate, and whenever she got tired she slept. This time she wasn't being chased by cops or the CIA and for once the travel, space, the silence was well worth it to her.

_"I've seen many rifts to the others side. Hundreds of them all over the country. Homes where strange things happen, motel rooms no one wants to sleep in again... Entities are all around us. They live in our houses and sleep in our beds. They are with us every second of every day. I know they are lurking in the shadows."_

Jodie still felt the presence of other entities, one of her many abilities she still possessed other than being tethered to Aiden who she still missed so much. It wasn't until one night when Jodie decided to rest for the night at a motel. As she was sitting at the foot of her bed watching TV, Jodie began seeing the lights flickering until the room became dark and the TV signal was lost. Slowly she rose to her feet looking around the room feeling a sudden cold chill go down her spine and goose bumps appeared on her exposed skin. Her warm breath began showing in the air as the temperature drops then suddenly Jodie's eyes widened upon seeing words appear on the TV screen,

_'Still Here'_

Jodie's eyes welled up with tears of joy upon seeing those words on the screen, "Aiden?" She gasped in awe as the lights came back on.

_"I'm here..." _A faint whisper spoke.

For once Jodie felt even happier and complete, "You don't know how much I've missed you." She said. Her untethered brother, Aiden's voice rumbled faintly, and Jodie was still the only one who understood him. "I'm not going anywhere either." She smiled as a stray tear fell down her face.

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later, Camp Peary, Virginia...<em>

"You seriously trying to clinch? Fight like a man, kid!" Ryan barked throwing a couple of punches at his sparring partner,

"I ain't a trainee, _Cyclopes!_" Eric shot back, delivering a roundhouse kick to his blind side, but Ryan ducked under.

"Then stop fighting like one!" Ryan encouraged. Eric then began throwing quick jabs and haymakers, causing Ryan to stumble backward. Clayton smirked showing a part of his mouthpiece, "Not bad, now keep your guard up."

Eric blocked Ryan's high kick and gut shot only to get a solid superman punch to the jaw. Eric dropped to the ground spitting out his bloody mouthpiece. Eric's vision was blurred and soon returned to see Ryan stand over him taking off his padded head gear and pulled out his mouthpiece.

"You alright?" Ryan asked catching his breath, sweat poured down his face and soaking into his gym shirt. Eric only groaned in his reply, and Ryan chuckled offering him his hand. Ryan pulled him up to his feet, and the two began taking off the rest of their sparring gear.

"I'll get you next time." Eric snarled.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." Ryan teased. A suit walked into the gym with his hands behind his back,

"Agents Clayton and Peirce." The agent called catching the two's attention in the middle of their water and towel break. "Everyone is active, national emergency."

Clayton looked to his partner and quirks an eyebrow before turning back to the agent, "Thank you," He said. Ryan took a big gulp of his water and turned his only good eye to Eric, "Get cleaned up, meet you in twenty." He said walking towards the showers,

Eric poured a little water over his face to cool off, "Yes, Sir." Eric replied, _"This can't be good..."_

* * *

><p><em>Chicago, Illinois, Local Diner...<em>

"Here you go sweetie," The waitress said putting down a plate of breakfast in front of Jodie, she in turn began eating some of her eggs and bacon. The waitress filled back up Jodie's coffee, and before she asked for sugar, it suddenly flew into Jodie's hand.

Jodie smirked, "Thanks, Aiden." She whispered. "But please behave yourself..." She begged. Aiden only rumbled his reply in agreement, "Thank you, I know it's our birthday but... don't expect anything better happening."

Jodie ate the rest of her breakfast in silence, watching the tv in the corner of the diner. More reports of supernatural occurrences were being reported every day. Ever since the black sun was destroyed people have been victimized of hauntings and invisible attackers, with no clear explanation. But what Jodie saw next on the news almost made her choke on her coffee.

_"The CIA Headquarters in Virginia is under attack. Government officials are taking no comment on this apparent incident, many agents and official staff are reportedly dead and many more are wounded."_

Jodie quickly paid for her breakfast and set aside a large tip for the waitress, and she quickly left the diner.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours earlier, Langley Virginia...<em>

Clayton and Peirce were traveling to the CIA Headquarters by helicopter, now dressed in black suits, freshly cleaned. Eric's ebony colored hair was combed back the way he liked it and Ryan's eyepatch still hugged his face covering the empty eye socket. Ryan was lost in the small picture in his wallet of a pretty girl, Eric saw the picture and smirked,

"Girlfriend?" He asked into the chopper's headset.

Ryan closed his wallet and stuffed it back into his pocket, "Ex..." He replied blankly.

Eric felt sympathy for his partner, "She's beautiful, what happened?"

Ryan shrugged, "She saw the world one way. Without me in it."

Eric bit his tongue the rest of the ride to HQ trying not to bring up any bad memories of Ryan's Ex-Girlfriend. After twenty minutes, the chopper touched down on the roof of HQ. Before landing, Ryan and Eric can see the parking lots were littered with employees as they were called in for a national emergency.

Eric and Ryan were walking to the briefing room, when Eric asks, "What's going on?"

Ryan shook his head, "Don't know, but it's not good."

The two agents walked into the briefing room, "Agent Clayton," The director spoke rising from hi seat and shook his hand, "Good to see you son." He greeted.

"It's good to be back sir," Ryan replied. The director shook Erics's hand and offered them to sit down around the table along with top officials.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." The director sighed, "America is at it's desperate hour..." He spoke. Ryan, Eric, and the other officials looked around at each other with nervous glances in their eyes. "Olympus has fallen," The entire room gasped and murmured around in disbelief. The director breathed in, "The president, and his officials of the White House has gone dark."

The director pulled up images on the screen showing, the white house up in smoke and bodies littered around the yard. "The Pentagon is now in full control and we have reached DEFCON 4."

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose, "Who's behind this, sir?" He asked.

The director stood from his seat, "We intercepted these images from one of our agents in Kazirstan before he was apprehended."

The images showed soldiers bringing in heavy equipment, and scientists putting together a machine. Ryan clenched his fists tight,

"This ladies and gentlemen is another condenser. Now the only country with the rift to the other side, to the Infraworld."

"What does this have to do with the White House going dark?" Clayton asked.

The director pulled a video transmission from one of the Secret Service agent's sunglasses' camera. _Explosions occurred and gunfire erupted and other Secret Service agents and soldiers were thrown across the rooms by something invisible before the transmission cut off._

"Two years ago we sent agents to Kazirstan and destroyed one of their military bases that housed condenser technology. This power is dangerous, not just for us but is a danger to mankind. We ourselves paid the price using this technology now it's time we rid ourselves and the world of this power for good." The director explained, "Get on this people, I want reports on my desk by the end of the day."

The entire room scattered around, The director pointed to Eric and Ryan, "You two in my office." He said. Eric and Ryan followed the Director out of the briefing room, "I ain't gonna lie to you gentlemen, the situation may be worse than it is..."

"How do you figure?" Ryan asked. The director stopped and turned towards the two agents looking around to assure that they were alone, "The NSA has gone dark..."

Eric flinched, "Holy shit..." He gasped.

"America is under attack and the only thing standing is us and the Pentagon, God only knows how long." The director's voice lowered with desperation and hopelessness. Ryan rubbed his chin pacing back and forth,

"What do you need from us?" He asked.

"You, Clayton have experience with dealing with the Infraworld, and Pierce is the best computer analyst we got."

Eric spoke up from his confusion, "But why me?"

The director continued leading them down the hallway and took a detour from the office to a top secret room, strictly high security. The director opened the door with his master key card and led the two underclass agents into the room. "Luckily the NSA managed to forward all their important data to us, and we transferred their data along with ours into a mobile device." The director explained. He opened a safe containing a smartphone,

"A phone?" Eric asked.

The director pulled out the device and smirked, "This _phone _holds every bit of information on all government secrets and top secret black ops, this device; the Profiler holds what our enemies desire most, and if Kazirstan get their hands on this... It's all over." The director hands the Profiler to Eric which he slowly takes,

"So what now?" Ryan asks,

"You more than anyone else here has seen what this condenser can do." The director said, "But we may need someone who has _experience _with being on the other side."

Ryan shook his head, "No. Absolutely not! We're not dragging her back into this!" He argued. Ryan in truth got over Jodie and bringing her up into this again only stirred up bad memories,

"I understand Clayton, but we don't have a choice!" The Director's voice rose, "You've seen what the Black Sun did, we weren't able to control it. Kazirstan won't be able to control their condenser either if given the time. I've read the reports, about what these things do, We can't allow what's on the other side come into our world, humanity is not ready for a higher form of war! "

"Sir! We'll do it." Eric spoke up, Ryan glared at him with his only good eye. Ryan began to think that he was right, Jodie may be the only one to stop this but was he willing re-open old wounds for the sake of the nation and humanity? He slowly nodded in agreement,

"Alright..." He muttered.

The director nodded, "Good. Now we should begin look-"

_*Boom!*_

An explosion ripped through shaking the ground causing the three to fall over onto the ground, but Eric hit his head, bad. A steady stream of blood began gushing from the wound and he felt his consciousness slowly fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beyond: Two Souls**_

_**A/N:, Before we start There are two endings I like, and that's the Alone Ending and the Zoey ending which I'm going to be combining. (spoiler alert I know...) But Zoey is important.**_

_**Shoutout to ****G Reader1 for the review and thank you for favoriting and following, to readers who have yet read her B: TS fiction I suggest you check it out! Other than that enjoy the new chapter!**_

"Beginnings"

_Chicago, Illinois..._

Jodie sat on a bench in Garfield Park with the thoughts about the CIA, NSA, and the White House being under attack. The news spread like wildfire across the US, leaving the citizens in a small panic. Jodie only sat there tapping her foot and pulling her hoodie tightly around herself as the wind blew. Jodie began to think that whatever was happening was the start of what she was dreaming about in her restless nights, where she stood in an apocalypse; the world overrun by the entities of the Infraworld. She sees herself standing with a teenaged girl and a man wearing a facemask before she wakes up.

"What do you think, Aiden?" She asked. Aiden made gurgling sounds as he replied, "Maybe... But I have a feeling that this is only the beginning." Jodie began rubbing her face as the thought clouded her mind, "I hope Ryan is okay."

Aiden then lets out an angry rumble at that name, "Aiden, I don't hate him... I'm angry, but I don't hate him." Jodie replied. Aiden then asked her a difficult question, but Jodie already had the answer, "I don't love him... Not anymore." She muttered.

Aiden left Jodie alone to her thoughts. He was still there trying to protect her from anything that caused her mental or physical harm like Ryan. Jodie was rejected many times because of her _gift _and Aiden was there to make her feel that she wasn't alone, but, Jodie can't help feeling alone. Jodie missed being told she was beautiful, being called a princess by Cole. But most of all being accepted for who she is, by someone she can trust and not take her for granted. But there was no such person, and that life wasn't for a person like Jodie Holmes.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, CIA Headquarter's, Langley Virginia...<em>

Eric's eyes shot open, and his sight slowly cleared to see the room was pitch black with a red light shining from the alarm system. Eric slowly sat up with an aching pain in his head he then felt the side of his head was sticky. Eric's blood was in a big circle from where he lied down, blood from a wound that mysteriously healed. Eric knew that kind of wound, he suffered from, was impossible to heal that quickly. But come to think of it he didn't know how long he was out, but long enough to see that Ryan and the Director wasn't there anymore.

"Oh shit!" Eric cursed looking around for the Profiler, but it wasn't there. '_Ryan or the Director must have taken it...' _Eric thought.

Eric's head was still sore and swimming, the thought of how his head healed up that fast didn't bother him. He had a lot of strange experiences growing up, but with little time to think about his _strange _occurrences, Eric needed to find Ryan. Light smoke filled the hallways and smell of burning paper and carpets invaded Eric's senses the explosions earlier must have caused some fires to erupt. Outside the building, sounded like a war going on, gunfire and screams. Eric can hear it all from the floor he stood on, but that wasn't what was bothering him as he began to _sense _strange presences.

Eric slowly moved around the corner and stopped at seeing a woman crawling across the ground, bleeding and helpless.

"Help...Me..." She sobbed trying to crawl away.

Suddenly her body was pulled back from where she crawled from and let out a bone-chilling scream. Then a pale white transparent snake-like creature flew past Eric's view, and it seemed to _phase _through the wall.

"Oh shit... Oh Shit... Oh Shit..." Eric gasped pressed up flat against the wall. Eric then slowly walked down the hall and saw the remains of that woman.

After making a detour down the adjoining hall, Eric ended up at the floor's lobby. Eric took cover upon seeing armed men speaking to each other in a foreign language which he recognizes was Mandarin. The men were Kazirstan operatives, and they somehow managed to control entities from the Infraworld. The only thing protecting them from the entities was the energy field belts. As the entities drew near, one of the operatives put a device down on the ground, and it activated flashing a bright light, and sending the entities inside.

"_Who you gonna call_..." Eric huffed.

The Kazirstan operatives began searching the dead agents, analysts, and security for survivors. Sweat fell down Eric's face as the enemy drew closer until the elevator door opened, and machine gun fire erupted causing the two enemy operatives to be torn apart by the flurry of 10mm rounds. A familiar figure stepped off the elevator holding a Heckler and Kotch MP5,

"Ryan?" Eric called.

Ryan quickly aimed his weapon towards the voice when he suddenly recognized the voice, "Eric?!" He said with shock and surprise in his only eye.

"What the fuck is going on?" Eric asked walking up to his mentor,

"I don't know, but what about you? You cracked your head open pretty bad I thought you were dead." Ryan said flabbergasted. He checked the wound on Eric's head and was astounded that he didn't have a mark.

"No time to explain, Where's the director?" Eric asked getting back to the problem at hand.

Ryan shook his head, "He didn't make it..." he said in a dull voice.

"And the phone?!" Eric gasped. Ryan reached into his jacket and pulled out the Profiler, safe and sound. "Oh, good." Eric sighed with relief.

Eric took the phone and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. Before Ryan said another word, Eric held his hand up. He began sensing another presence like when that woman was attacked by a...

"Get down!" Eric cried tackling Ryan to the ground,

_*Screeching and Snarling*_

A transparent creature phased through the wall and began attacking the two CIA agents. Ryan began shooting the entity with no avail and Eric thinking quickly picked up the device the Kazirstan operatives used to trap the entities.

"Ryan cover your eyes!" Eric shouted over the gunfire.

"Is that supposed to mock me?!" Ryan hissed but shut his only eye tight as Eric activated the trap, and its bright light illuminated the dark lobby then quickly subsided. The two slowly opened their eyes to see that the room was all clear.

Ryan got to his feet and scoffed, "_Who you gonna call?_" Ryan chuckled.

Eric smirked, "Yeah..." He laughed. "I think we should thank Dan and Harold for coming up with this idea." Handing the device to Ryan,

Ryan inspects the trap, "So they are using the Infraworld against us, and with those belts, they are untouchable."

Eric quirks and eyebrow, "Then we should take those with us..."

Eric takes the dead Kazirstan operatives' energy field belts then hands one to Ryan. They strap on the only protection against the entities,

"Too bad these can't deflect bullets..." Eric muttered, "Then we could push our way out of here."

"There may be a way."" Ryan spoke. "Down in the sub-basements there is a panic room that has an emergency exit into the parking lots."

Eric rose an eyebrow, "How do you know that?" he asked,

"The director also said that the Profiler holds maps and blueprints of every government buildings."

"But don't we need a password?"

Ryan nodded, "He already imputed his password and security clearance he said I could access anything. That's when he was killed by these assholes."

Eric was surfing the Profiler, "So why didn't you get out while you had the chance?"

"I was looking for survivors." Ryan sighed, "Good thing I found you..."

Eric tapped Ryan's shoulder, "Yeah... But I don't hear any more gunfire." He paused as his brain hurt, not a _headache_ but his brain itself was throbbing. Suddenly his eyes shot open and was hit with a revelation. "They're all dead..." Eric's face fell.

Before Ryan objected the two agents, were startled by shouting from more Kazirstan operatives coming down the halls.

"Eric get outta here! Get to the basements!" Ryan ordered firing a couple of rounds at the enemy.

"What?! What about you?" Eric cried,

"They'll disable the elevator! I've seen them do it before I'll buy you some time!" Ryan explained reaching into his pocket, "Find _her_!" handing the photo of his ex-girlfriend to Eric.

Eric was inspecting the small photo, "Who is she?"

"Jodie Holmes! She may be in danger, and she's the only one who has dealt with the Infraworld! Promise me you will find her and protect her!"

Eric sighed in defeat, "I promise..."

Ryan rubbed his partner's shoulder, "You're one hell of an agent, Peirce. The CIA is proud to have you. Now go and make your country proud that's an order!"

Eric pressed the button down to the basements, "See you on the other side."

Ryan loaded another clip into his MP5, "You better..."

Then just like that the doors closed and the elevator descended down into the sub-basements of the fallen headquarters of the Central Intelligence Agency. With Eric Peirce, the only agent who made it out alive. The fate of Ryan Clayton was undetermined, and Eric hasn't given up the hope that his handler, his mentor, his friend, was still alive and has not gone beyond.

* * *

><p><em>10 hours later, Chicago, Illinois...<em>

Jodie sat alone in one of the booths of _Timothy O'Toole's Pub, _having a lemonade. She wasn't afraid of bars anymore and had enough knowledge in self-defense if any guy tried to make a move. But she was in a more crowded and _friendly _bar this time, however the memories of her almost being raped still haunted her, and it brought many problems to her and Ryan's relationship.

"Aiden? Do you get the feeling that we are being watched?" She whispered.

Across the bar, Jodie can see a suspicious looking guy who was on his phone while exchanging glances with her. He hides his face with a black cap and was wearing a gray long-sleeve, zip-neck sweater, underneath a modern, brown, knee-length trench coat and had dark gray trousers with brown boots.

Aiden moved across the bar near the suspicious looking figure and hovered over his shoulder at the phone that had a picture of Jodie on its screen. The man then pulled out a small photo of her and matched the faces. Suddenly the man looked up and slowly looked over his shoulder directly at Aiden's _invisible _form and narrowed his eyes. The entire bar's lights began flickering, and the TV's were losing signals, Aiden was afraid.

Jodie from her booth hissed, "Aiden what are you doing?!"

The window next to her fogged up, _"Run!"._

Jodie flinched and began to slide out of the booth, "Don't move..." A voice spoke from the booth behind her. Jodie froze, and the bar's lights and TV's were still malfunctioning, the suspicious man somehow sneaked over to Jodie's side of the bar, "I'm not going to hurt you..." He assured.

Somehow Jodie felt some truth to his word, "Ok, Aiden... That's enough." Jodie whispered. Everything went back to normal with people still confused about the sudden power malfunction. "Who are you?" She asked him not turning in his direction.

"My name is Eric, and I'm from the CIA." He introduced, "Or what _left _of it..."

"What do you want?" She hissed, "The CIA agreed to leave me the fuck alone!"

"We have a mutual friend," Eric said, "And a mutual _problem... _I need your help_._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:, I'm a big fan of Watch Dogs, and Eric's new clothes and the phone idea basically came from that but this is no cross over just a little Cameo Ideas. ANYWHO I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please leave a review as well as Follow, and favorite and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye-Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beyond: Two Souls**_

"Gifted"

**March 18, 2015; 9:15 PM  
>Chicago, Illinois; Timothy O'Toole's Pub...<strong>

Jodie Holmes was somewhat surprised by this guy Eric asking for her help unlike the others at the agency who knocked her out and took her for her _help. _She still sat in the booth behind him with the seat still separating the two. She couldn't help feel that there was something about him, and he was the only one who seemingly caused Aiden great fright. As for Aiden, he constantly pleaded with his twin sister to save herself from whoever this man was,

"What is it you want?" Jodie asked with iron in her voice, "And, what _friend_?"

Without looking back, and while vigilant on the bar's occupants he spoke, "Ryan Clayton."

Jodie let out a slight gasp, "Ryan? Is he..."

Eric shook his head, "I don't know..." He interjected not wanting to believe it. "But we have to assume the worse."

Jodie covered her mouth at the revelation as a wave of sorrow fell upon her. She lost people in the past, but the thought, of Ryan being dead, made her nauseous she wanted to cry, but she had no tears to shed.

"I'm sorry..." Eric said sympathetically. "He sent me to find you."

Jodie sniffed rubbing her eyes while nodding, "Oh..." She muttered.

Eric was still vigilant on the customers going over every single profile in the criminal databases on his phone. Everyone checked out there were no spies, and to be safe Eric disabled the security cameras since Kazirstan have taken control of the CIA and NSA. Eric got up from his seat and walked over to Jodie's booth and sat in front of her.

"You may have already heard that we are under attack," Eric removed his cap.

Jodie nodded while creating a mental note of Eric's facial features, she admitted he was young almost the same age as her, and he was pretty handsome for an agent. Jodie mentally slapped herself for thinking that, "Who's doing this? What does it have to do with me?" Jodie questioned now comfortable to talk _face to face_.

"Our old _friends, _Kazirstan..." Jodie flinched at that name, "They have another condenser..."

Jodie winced, and a flow of anger built up inside her, "Fuck!" She cursed under her breath. "This doesn't end does it? Whenever I try to start over, this shit keeps coming back."

Eric felt sorry for the young woman who has been through so much, "They somehow managed to _use _the entities against us, and they have the technology to do so. That's how they took the White House and the agencies. It's the reason the United States is on it's knees."

"What about the president?" Jodie asked.

"I don't know... So far I have no orders, but a promise to keep."

"What promise?"

Eric flinched in slight embarrassment, "I guess my only mission right now is to protect you."

Jodie narrowed her eyes, "How sweet." She scoffed sarcastically sliding out of the booth and began walking to the entrance but suddenly stopped when she felt a tight grip on her wrist. "Let. Go." She hissed. Eric saw that the table began to shake, and he felt the area around him drop a few degrees cooler.

"Better put a leash on that puppy." Eric quipped

Jodie blinked at his knowledge about Aiden, _'How much of me did Ryan talk about?'_

Suddenly three men walked over and got between the two and one of them spoke up, "This guy bothering you, ma'am?" He asked. Before Jodie said anything, another grabbed Eric and shoved him into the wall.

"I don't think the lady want's to talk to you, asshole." He growled, suddenly the guy felt hypnotized by Eric's stare as his pupils seemed to move.

_"**Let. Go. Of Me.**" _Eric snarled. The guy seemed to obey as he let go of the material of Eric's coat. Eric then said to the three, _"**Don't you have some drinking to do?**" _

The leader scoffed, "Let's go guys we got some drinking to do, one chick's not worth the trouble."

Jodie gave a skeptical look at what she had witnessed, "What did you..." She paused.

Eric began wiping the blood from his nose that spontaneously appeared. "Did what?" Eric asked,

_"He can't be...", _Jodie's eyes widened, "Are you..."

Eric looked passed the brunette's petite form and saw a suspicious looking SUV parked across the street with tinted windows, and the headlights were not on but the engine was still running judging from the exhaust still draining with carbon monoxide. Eric stared at the vehicle, then _senses_ that _Inside were men wearing masks and loading clips into fully automatic handguns. _When his mind snapped back to reality his grabbed his cap and put it on,

"We gotta go!" Eric grabbed Jodie's hand and pulling her towards the back entrance.

Outside the bar, the SUV screeched up to the side of the bar, and the windows lowered as men leaned out and began firing Mac 10's and Uzi 9mm handguns. Jodie yelped upon hearing the gunfire and the windows of the bar shattering people were instantly caught in the path of flying bullets as they tried to hit their targets.

Eric pulled out his Beretta Px4 Storm from his back waistband and fired a couple of shots towards the attackers. Eric and Jodie escaped out the back and ran from the scene as their lives depended on it. Jodie and Eric then hid in an alley a few blocks later trying to catch their breath.

Jodie's chest heaved and burned, but she was familiar with running from danger, and in turn was used to it. "Who were they?"

Eric took a deep breath catching the pretty brunette's brown orbs with his blues, "Kazirstan operatives... Guess they see you as a threat to their plans."

Jodie lets out a frustrated sigh, "I just want to start over..."

Eric understood her Delima and now he felt as if he personally wanted to protect her, but he denied of ever having the feeling considering that she was his best friend's girlfriend. "I'm sorry Jodie I really am but you are not safe out here alone."

Jodie shot him a glare, "I don't even know you! You say you're here to _protect_ me, but I don't trust you or the CIA!" Jodie spat with venom. "I can take care of myself!" She added looking away crossing her arms,

Eric sighed and smirked, "You're right... You shouldn't trust me."

Jodie was taken aback by that comment, most people would plead for trust but Eric fessed up to it knowing that trust is something that is to be earned and not given.

Eric spent the past 10 hours reading Jodie's file. She has been through a lot and understood why she and Ryan broke up. Eric also understood her pain growing up with her _gift._

"You don't have to trust me Jodie... I know what the CIA did to you, and your family. But I am telling you that you can _trust_ me. I'm only here to keep a promise I made to my teacher, my friend."

Jodie couldn't help but feel some truth towards his words, but there was still something off about him something that Jodie can't put her finger on, "Why should I believe you?"

Eric knew only little about his _gift _but through his lifetime, he was able to discover what he _can_ do on his own. Eric stepped closer to her and rose his index finger to her head she tried to move away but when he touched her eyes became pale as she witnessed Eric's memories pour into her mind.

_"Who is she?" Eric asked,_

_"Jodie Holmes! She may be in danger, and she's the only one who has dealt with the Infraworld! Promise me you will find her and protect her!" Ryan ordered._

Jodie Holmes jumped back into reality gasping. Jodie's eyes widened as she looked back up at Eric,

"You're... Like me?" She gasped, in total skepticism.

Eric shrugged pinching the bridge of his nose, "In a _way_... but I don't fully understand my _gift, _unlike you I didn't grow up in the DPA facility_. _All I knowI can do things with my mind no one can't and that's all."

Jodie ran her hands through her long chocolate brown hair trying to process of meeting someone else that was _different_. She nodded her head turning to her _protector _other than her spiritual brother. "Okay... what do we do?"

Eric sighed in relief, "Don't know... But we need to get off the streets and lie low for now."

Jodie then began to think of an idea she had been having for a while but never had the courage to live up to it, "I know a place..."

Eric rose to speak but was interrupted by the screeching sound of tires. To the two gifted human's shock, the SUV found them blocking the entrance Jodie and Eric calmly backed up towards the other end of the alley, when suddenly sirens got closer and closer until the Chicago Police Department squad cars poured in from the only exit blocking their only chance of escape.

Eric began assessing the situation as they are sandwiched between Kazirstan assassins and the C.P.D,

"Got any ideas?"

Jodie, shrugged, "I've been cornered before..."

Eric quirks an eyebrow, "And?"

Jodie's brown eyes locked with Eric's Blue hues, "Aiden did most of the work..." she winced.

The police still shouted for everyone to hit the ground, but the assassins still cursed at them in Mandarine.

"Think he could help us now?" Eric asked, but Jodie blinked

"We- We are not _tethered _together anymore... I'm not sure he would do much." Jodie confessed, quite disappointed in fact that this was going to be much more difficult than before. _Out of one frying pan into another..._

Eric then remembered, _T__he phone! _He thought, pulling the handy device out and began fiddling with it until he found something that might help. But the problem at hand still remained, they needed a way _out._

Eric's eyes fell onto a fire escape with its ladder retracted, "Aiden see if you can lower that ladder." he whispered looking above Jodie specifically at Aiden's _invisible _form. Jodie was still astonished at Eric's _ability _to see Aiden and even speak to him,

Aiden grumbled angerly at the agent's order, but he wanted to protect his sister and therefore obeyed by knocking down the fire escape's ladder.

The situation was getting worse and worse as time was getting short. Jodie subconsciously pressed closer to Eric, "What are we gonna do?"

"Be ready..." Eric whispered slipping his hand into hers.

"I'm not going to ask again! Hands in the air!" A cop shouted aiming his weapon.

Eric slightly obeyed raising his left hand into the air holding the phone. Eric took a deep breath hoping that this would work. His thumb tapped the phone's screen and suddenly everything from lights and power blacked out leaving the alleyway coated in darkness. Eric pulled the petite brunette towards the fire escape and urged her to climb with only little light.

"Keep Going!" Eric urged following close behind her, further up the fire escape. Jodie tripped a couple of times still climbing the steps, but the lights suddenly came back on, feeling better now that she could actually see where she was going.

Down below the assassins fired upon the cops, providing a distraction for Eric and Jodie's escape to the roof. The gunfire died down as the two sprinted across the rooftops away from the scene Jodie's chest heaved from the running she was used to.

As the two paused for air and Eric having a new likeness for the high tech phone loaded with America's secrets. "You said you _know _a place," Eric spoke catching his breath, "Where?"

Jodie nodded, "I have some friends in Nebraska... They can help us."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Beyond: Two Souls**_

"Zoey"

**M****arch 19, 2015; 1:45 AM  
>Just passed Iowa City, Iowa...<strong>

Eric drove non-stop along with Jodie away from Chicago Illinois, and Jodie was exhausted after the incident and fell asleep along the way leaving the car in complete silence.

Eric had never been in real combat before but he was trained by the best for these situations. He only hoped that Ryan was still alive somewhere, someway. But Eric was determined to keep his promise to his friend by keeping Jodie safe who peacefully slept in the back seat.

Eric had offered her his coat to use as a blanket which she accepted. Eric couldn't help but stare into the review mirror at Jodie's sleeping form only to be interrupted by Aiden who turned the mirror away. Eric glared at the empty passenger seat next to him,

"Yes, I can see you Aiden," Eric said quietly, trying not to disturb Jodie's slumber. He suddenly heard a faint reply from the entity, "I don't know how... I just can."

Eric and Aiden ended up talking to each other, and Aiden began setting some ground rules between Eric and Jodie like the overly protective brother Aiden was.

Eric smirked, "I understand Aiden, but to be honest I'm not like most guys, obviously. I have never been through what Jodie has been through... But I understand it. I understand why you have to protect her..." Aiden stayed silent,

Jodie stirred awake as she heard talking but only decided to listen in as Eric continued, "Beleive me I'd do the same if I had a sister."

'_Is he talking to Aiden?' _Jodie thought. She then heard Aiden ask Eric something else,

"Yeah... I had a brother. A twin brother... Well, technically I still _have _a brother, but he's..." Eric paused. Jodie puckered her ears, "He's been brain dead since the day we were born..." Jodie gasped silently from the back seat, "So believe it or not Aiden... You, Jodie, and I, we are the same."

A stray tear escaped Jodie's eye, and the whole car fell dead silent the rest of the ride to Nebraska.

* * *

><p><em>I can see it in my dreams The world I knew comes to an end, swallowed whole by the Infraworld. I can see myself stand in front of Pandora's Box next to a teenaged girl, and a man. His face was still covered with that scarf, but I can remember his Blue eyes. He takes my hand and interlocks our fingers. Every time after he takes my hand I wake up, I wake up wondering what this dream means.<em>

**5:02 AM  
>Lincoln, Nebraska<strong>

Jodie stirred awake still resting in the back seat of the car which stopped moving, _'We must be here...' _Jodie still had Eric's coat over her petite form and it still smelled of his sweet and musky _Lucky You _Calonge. She climbed out of the car stretching every limb possible from sleeping in a cramped up space. It was just the start of Spring, but the cold air was still present with clear skies, and the snow around was beginning to thaw out. The last time Jodie was here was when she met the most amazing people who had very little to offer.

Eric came out of the small cafe with two cups of coffee Jodie gave a thankful smile when she was handed her cup. "Don't know how you like your coffee so just went with black," Eric said with a small smile.

Jodie took a small sip with a satisfying sigh, "It's perfect." Eric nodded with a sigh of relief while drinking his cup with the two of them leaning against the car.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, "So these friends of yours, think they can help us?" Eric asked. Jodie looked up at her protector, and she nodded,

"They took me in when I was alone." She answered, "When all I can think of was dying..." Eric looked at the pretty brunette beside him with sympathy, "They shared the little they had without knowing me or judging me." Jodie looked down at her coffee then to Eric meeting his gaze, "Kinda like you..."

Eric tried to fight the blush that crept up his neck before it reached his cheeks, "Jodie..." Eric began, "I'm sorry that all this happened to you, you didn't deserve any of it." Eric took a deep breath, "The CIA never knew about my _gift _except for Ryan, but for the sake of our friendship and myself he kept it a secret." Jodie's eyes flinched, "I know _why_," He looked back into Jodie's brown orbs, "If I could trade places with you I would."

Jodie couldn't help but smile with a blush appearing on her cheeks, and the two drank the rest of their coffee in a now more _comfortable _silence.

* * *

><p>After a quick change of clothes from her duffle bag, Jodie dressed in a black T-shirt, a wool Baja hoodie, and a brown sheepskin leather jacket, with black jeans and boots. She brushed down her long brown hair and put on a comfortable beanie hat. Both she and Eric enjoyed breakfast before visiting her friends when noon came around.<p>

Jodie was nervous when they pulled up to the apartment complex. She always thought about visiting them, but never had the courage to. But with her and Eric in trouble this was a good a time as any.

Eric from beside her looked at Jodie's nervous expression, "I can wait here." Jodie was snapped out of her thoughts,

"N-No it's okay. It's just..." She paused. Jodie suddenly gasped when she felt Eric's hand over hers.

"I'm sure they will be happy to see you." Eric offered her an encouraging smile.

Jodie smiled back and had found the courage. She may have met Eric for only one day, but there was a connection between them, a special connection.

After climbing the stairs to the correct room, Eric stood by her side as Jodie reached for the door bell. The door opened and all Jodie could do was smile, Stan was standing before her all clean and had nicer clothes. His first reaction he was almost in tears as he covered his mouth,

"Oh my god, Jodie!" He threw his arms around the petite girl, "Oh, my God..." He pulled back from the embrace and cupped her cheeks in his hands, "Look at you! You are so beautiful..."

Jodie couldn't stop grinning, "Stan..." Her eyes watered. She looked over to Eric, who was very happy for her, "This is Eric he's a really good friend of mine." She introduced.

Stan shook his hand, "Any good friend of Jodie's is a friend of ours," Stan led the two into the apartment, "Jimmy, Walter! Get in here!"

They walked further into the apartment, and Jodie saw Jimmy. Jimmy looked healthy and still had his long hair and beard. "Jodie! Oh My God!" He happily exclaimed hugging her close.

Walter was in a nice set of clothes, he looked like his teacher self once again, "Hey girl!"

Tuesday finally walked out, and she couldn't help but let tears of joy fall down her face as she hugged Jodie. "We missed you..."

Eric greeted the others by shaking their hands and Stan rounded everyone up, "C'mon there's someone else you gotta meet."

Jodie and the others walked into a purple colored room, and Jodie's eyes lit up to see a beautiful four-year-old girl playing with her toys. She had a carrot colored pixy cut and had a purple dress,

"Zoey..." Jodie smiled with a single tear falling down her face. She knelt down in front of the girl who looked up at her, and she smiled. Zoey crawled right into Jodie's arms and Jodie immediately lifted her up and hugged her close. "You're so pretty!" Jodie cried hugging the child.

For the first time in a long time, Jodie felt happy surrounded by those she had loved very dear to her heart when she was alone. Eric stood by the door to Zoey's room crossing his arms just watching Jodie hug the little girl in her arms. He liked watching Jodie smile she was beautiful when she did. Now he felt that protecting her was now more personal.

* * *

><p><em>'Deep down, I knew My place was there with them.'. <em>Jodie helped tuck Zoey into bed as the night came along. '_Stan Does odd jobs here and there.'_ They all sat in the living room trying to catch up and got to know more about Eric. '_Jimmy has gone back to school, he's clean now. Tuesday works behind a bar.'_ Eric and Jodie blushed when Walter made a remark that the two were dating. '_Walter helps take care of little Zoey. __They're not rolling in money but... They manage.'_

When they all decided to turn in except for Jodie and Eric who went into Zoey's room and just watch her sleep. Jodie talked about how she delivered her, and Eric remarked that she did a wonderful job.

_I never told them about my past, and Eric promised he wouldn't either. They never asked. They love me for who I am, just some weird chick who talks to spirits. Zoey took to me like we always known each other. There's something about her big sad eyes that remind me of the little girl I once was. I knew she was different from the moment I first saw her. We haven't talked about it but... We both know we have something in common the three of us, me, Eric, and Zoey._

_Now I understand... Eric and Zoey... They were the ones I see in my dreams. I kept telling myself they were nightmares but. I know it's not true... The only one who can save the world is a little girl. We have to prepare her. I know We don't have much time... Once Pandora's Box is open, it can never be closed again. _

_No... It's not nightmares... It's what is about to happen._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review, Follow, and Favorite!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Beyond: Two Souls**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update.**_

"Dreams"

**Two Months Later, May 7th, 2015  
>Lincoln, Nebraska<strong>  
><strong>Nightfall...<strong>

Jodie was somewhat happier since she had arrived at Stan's. She's been bonding with the others and helping taking care of Zoey. Eric and Jodie have developed a strong relationship after two months of him keeping her safe from Kazirstan extremists. Eric had also taken a likeness into Zoey as well and all three shared a special connection. Eric would make sure the small family was safe by installing silent alarms, and micro cameras in the halls and the living room keeping a constant eye on things with his Profiler, and so far he hasn't taken a single wink, for months.

"... And they lived happily ever after." Jodie finished her story she read to little Zoey who was now sleeping peacefully.

Jodie sat the book down while pulling Zoey's blanket over her and kissed her forehead whispering goodnight. Whenever Tuesday was busy, and whenever Stan needed a break Jodie was there to help and this night was one of those nights, and Jodie didn't mind.

Everyone else was fast asleep, and Jodie was feeling a bit tired as well when suddenly she heard Aiden speak. He rumbled his words that only Jodie could hear,

"Where is he?" She asked.

Jodie found herself heading up to the roof of the apartment complex to find Eric sitting on the ledge staring out into the town along with a couple of beer bottles littering next to him.

She walked up to him wrapping her arms around herself from the slight chill of the night air, "Aiden said you were up here..." She spoke.

Eric nodded, "Wasn't hiding if that's what you're getting at..."

"He also tells me you haven't slept, like at all."

Eric shrugged, "Its no secret either."

Jodie scoffed, "He's worried about you..."

Eric looked back at the brunette with one eyebrow raised, "He actually said that?"

Jodie looked at her feet, "He didn't have to..."

Eric chuckled, "Yeah... Aiden and I really bonded lately."

"He's not the only one who's worried," Jodie moved to sit next to Eric mirroring his sitting position, "_I'm_ worried about you..."

"Jodie I'm fine, really..." Eric assured.

Jodie caressed his cheek, "But you look tired... You should try and sleep instead of being alone up here."

Eric smirked, "Who said I was always _alone?_" Jodie laughed shaking her head, "Jodie... I _don't _sleep."

Jodie blinked as her smile faded, "What?" she gasped.

"I never slept once... In my entire life."

"H-how is that even possible?"

Eric shrugged, "Come's with the gift... I can make people sleep by telling them to, but I can't seem to get any sleep myself. I don't have dreams Jodie... I create them."

Jodie looked down at his hand and tried to decide either to comfort him or talk about his gift, "What exactly is it that makes you do these things?"

"Given what I've been able to do its seems that I'm telepathic, clairvoyant. "

"How did you discover what you were able to do?"

"At first well, I managed to listen to people's thoughts by concentrating on a math test one day." Then Eric smiled, "I... Aced it by listening to the teacher's thoughts." Jodie giggled at Eric's story, "But then over the years I managed to find out a couple of more tricks like mind compulsion, seduction, paralyzation..."

"Like how?"

Eric smirked, "Marvel comics..."

Jodie smiled and laughed, "Charles Xavier..."

Eric chuckled with her, "I took you for a comic lover..."

"You kidding? I love comic books... Especially X-Men. Wit Kitty Pryde being my favorite mutant."

"Come to think of it, you kind of look like her..."

"Well, I did dress up as her for Halloween like a million years ago..." Jodie giggled.

"You know... We are _mutants_ like in X-Men."

Jodie smiled, "So we build a team of others like us and save the world?"

Eric shrugged, "It's possible... We could actually need something like that to go against Kazirstan..."

Jodie's face fell, "Right... I completely forgot about that..."

Eric shook his head taking her hand, "Don't worry Jodie, you're safe..." Jodie felt her cheeks warm looking up into his eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Jodie subconsciously started to close the distance between them almost inches away from kissing Eric before Aiden intervened with the rumbling startling sound of his voice. _'Fuck! Aiden, what the hell?!' _

Eric pulled away and Jodie frowned while beyond pissed at her overprotective brother.

"You should probably get some sleep..." Eric spoke, "I'll stay up here for a while."

"Y-yeah..." Jodie muttered standing to her feet, "Don't stay out too long..."

"I won't... Goodnight Jodie."

"Goodnight Eric..."

Jodie walked back inside the building and stopped halfway down the stairs, "I can't fucking believe you Aiden! This is the second time you've interfered with my life involving somebody I'm really starting to like."

_*Aiden gurgles*_

"Christ Aiden... Eric isn't like Ryan, okay? He's like us and I know that you like him too... You're my brother Aiden, does it even occur to you that I just want to be happy? I thought I could be alone, but-" Tears streamed down her face. Jodie sat on the steps crying lightly, "The whole thing at that birthday party, the bar, with Ryan... It made sense that my relationships were doomed to end... But Eric he-"

_*Aiden chirps*_

"I can't help but cry Aiden... I just want what I've always wanted since I was a little girl... I want _my_ knight in shining armor."

_*Aiden gave a sad rumble*_

"I forgive you Aiden... Let's just go to sleep."

Jodie went back to the apartment and into her room shedding her clothes other than her t-shirt. She climbed under the sheets and Aiden helped tuck her in goodnight.

"Goodnight Aiden..."

_"**Sweet Dreams, Jodie,**_" a soothing voice spoke in her mind, she wasn't startled at the most as she recognized the voice as Erics. She smiled as she drifted off into a slumber.

_Jodie was back at the bar way back when she was sixteen years old. Nathen had forbidden her to party with her friends, but she decided to sneak out. It all started with the pinball machine just minding her own business,_

_"Want to shoot some pool, darlin'?" A man asked_

_Jodie nervously turned her head, the guy obviously looked like a creep._

_"No, thanks."_

_"Aww, C'mon... We're just passin' the time,"_

_Jodie had a terrible feeling, "A-Alright... Just one game."_

_Jodie picked up her pool cue, the guy offered her to go first. Jodie lined up her first shot and hit the cue ball pocketing a couple._

_"Nice shot... What ya doin' in here all on yer lonesome?" His southern voice spoke gently brushing past her._

_Jodie shrugged, "Nothing special... Just a regular Saturday night for me. Out with the girls..."_

_Jodie couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in her gothic style outfit that consisted a flannel skirt and torn fishnets. Jodie lined up her second shot but missed,_

_"Shit..." She cursed under her breath._

_"Hmph... Close but no cigar... Truth be told you look kinda young to be in here..." He moved into Jodie's personal space, "How old are you?"_

_Jodie got defensive, "it's none of your business... And besides it's impolite to ask."_

_The man smirked, "'scuse me..." He moved to line up his shot and missed. "D'yer parents know you're in here?"_

_Jodie nervously scoffed, "Yeah... Sure, they dropped me off... And they'll be back." It was a stupid move. "I'm sure they'll be back soon to... to pick me up."_

_Jodie leaned down to make her shot when she suddenly felt hands on her behind, immediately she shot up facing him, "Hey, back off!" _

_The man scooted closer to her petite form, "C'mon baby you know you want to..." But he was shoved away by her. With a smirk, he shoved her on the pool table being held down by her partner, powerless to do anything_

_"Aiden help me!" She cried, tears poured down her face making her mascara run. The man began unbuckling his belt and Aiden never showed, "Aiden!? Aiden please help me!" She screamed._

_Suddenly someone pulled the man's hair back causing him to grunt in pain, "Good dogs don't bite!" A young male voice snarled throwing the man down to the floor and used the pool cue to smack the other guy's head with it shattering the cue. Finally, the savior kicked the rapist across the face knocking him out cold._

_Jodie was still curled into a ball on the pool table crying, but she looked up to see her savior standing victorious._

_"You know when I said 'sweet dreams' This isn't what I meant."_

_"Eric?" Jodie asked._

_Suddenly the world around them shifted white, standing in the middle of nowhere and Jodie saw that she wasn't 16 anymore only embarrassed that she was her normal 25-year old self in her underwear and t-shirt. _

_"Um..." She gasped with her cheeks red._

_Eric smiled, "Just think of some clothes to wear..."_

_Jodie was skeptical, but thought of something then suddenly she was full clothed. "Woah... W-Where are we?"_

_"You're mind... You're still sleeping peacefully getting all the rest you need. You were having a nightmare so I fought it off, so to speak."_

_"So this is my head?"_

_"Actually this is more of the dream realm, You can do anything go almost anywhere."_

_Jodie nodded, "Thank you..."_

_"You have that nightmare often?"_

_"Every night..." She sniffed._

_"Did they...?"_

_Jodie shook her head, "No... Aiden stopped them before they..."_

_"They can't hurt you anymore Jodie," Eric assured._

_"But I still have nightmares about it, where Aiden didn't..."_

_"Well, I'm here now Jodie... You're safe now."_

_Jodie nodded, "After what happened that night I was afraid to go into a relationship. It was also the reason why my relationship with Ryan didn't last..."_

_"Jodie you don't have to explain..." _

_Jodie hugged him, but she suddenly gasped at how she couldn't feel him. "I-I can't feel anything..."_

_"It's because I don't exist... In here. I'm telepathically speaking to you, but your mind only replicates what you see to my voice, everything else you see in here or think about is the things you want and how you see things from your perspective."_

_Jodie smirked while thinking of a place other than a plain white realm. The two ended up on a sunny field of white flowers with some petals flowing in the breeze standing in the shade of a tall oak tree._

Jodie smiled and she looked around picking the flowers. Making small talk with Eric and exchanging more stories sitting on the tree branch together with Jodie being happy that she may never have any bad dreams again with Eric there with her and because of that she has had the best sleep in years.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review!<em>**


End file.
